New Information About Cruella de Vil
Kiva called Reia on her Gummiphone and it was quickly responded. Reia: Hey. Is something wrong? Kiva: No, not at all. I just wanted to ask a few questions. Reia: I had a few minutes before the sword handle is ready. Go ahead. Kiva: Well, how dangerous is this Anti-Monitor? Reia: Next to Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor is dangerous enemy who is clearly taller and stronger than Superman. The prototype's no different. Kiva: Is the prototype tall too? Reia: No. Despite following Dr. Gero's android blueprints, the Anti-Monitor is trying to lure one of us to awaken him by accident or mistake. Kiva: Gosh... We better stay on our toes then. Reia: My thoughts exactly. Oh! I'll let you go. Sonja's coming this way. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Reia. - Reia nodded and she hanged up her Gummiphone. Anita: Nanny, did you have the new dog tags? Nanny: Right here. We'll put them on as they come upstairs. Kiva: Cool. Need any help? Nanny: Absolutely, dear. Come on up. - Kiva walked upstairs and Patch, with Zack, suddenly sees an important announcement: There's going to be a guest star casting for the new episode of The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour. The casting is set in London tomorrow. Zack: Hey, Kiva? I'm not sure if you hear this already.. Kiva: About your Hollywood experience? Zack: No, about Thunderbolt coming to London tomorrow. Kiva: Yeah, I heard. Zack, moving to the farm and raising the puppies properly is important than stardom. Zack: I know... - Zack looked for the remaining puppies in the house. Karai: Something's bothering him... Kiva: How come? Karai: You sensed that Lil' Lightning has darkness in his heart. That has caused some concern for Zack, since his Hollywood experience have taken effect on this situation. Kiva: Man... There's a lot going on.. The Ratcliffes moving, Thunderbolt in trouble, Anti-Monitor prowling in on us and now Zack's determination to save Thunderbolt? Karai: Since we have many members now, we can ask the captain for assistance. Kiva: You're right, Karai. I had to do something. - Kiva called Ratchet and he picks up. Ratchet: Something on your mind, Kiva? Kiva: I think we need to multitask on this mission. Ratchet: In that case, start one task at a time, so we can get the situation straighten out. Kiva: Okay.. The Ratcliffes are moving to- Nanny: Cherry Tree Farm, Little Titchfield Davon. Why, I imagine it's the most splendid farm in the whole country. Ratchet: I can hear that from here. We'll send Traximus and Qwark for the heavy lifting. Plus, if Reia's done with her errands, she'll help too. Or...do you prefer someone else for the task. Kiva: No, it's fine. Next, a tv star dog named Thunderbolt is in trouble, in real life. Lil' Lightning has darkness in his heart. Ratchet: We don't need to handle that. According to Reia, history will run its course with him. Kiva: I'm not sure, because Zack is gonna save Thunderbolt either way. Ratchet: Direct him to swordsmanship and being a hero of heart instead. Kiva: I know, I'm on it. What about the Anti-Monitor? Ratchet: We'll save that villain for last. If it is awakened early, then we need to find an artist named Lars. He'll gives us security clearance for the Sword of Tengu exhibit. Kiva: Okay. That'll be fine. Thanks, Ratchet. Ratchet: Not a problem. Keep in mind that you need to keep an eye on Cruella de Vil too. From what Reia told me, Cruella went back to her school roots in art for some reason. Kiva: Oh.. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye open for Cruella. - Ratchet nodded and she hanged up her Gummiphone, as Zack returned to her. Zack: Who was that just now? Kiva: That was Ratchet. He assigned a multitask mission for us. Zack: Oh, really? Kiva: Yeah... And Zack? Ratchet is worried about you. Zack: Worried? Me? What for? Kiva: Well, to be honest, I told him about your mission to save Thunderbolt, but you can't handle it. Zack: Why? Kiva: It's a trap. The Heartless will get the jump on you if you go there, even without a longsword. Zack: Heartless, after Thunderbolt? Kiva: No... I sensed Unversed there. Zack: You know, this isn't the first time I fought the Unversed. Kiva: Really? Zack: Yeah. During our training in Olympus Coliseum, a swarm of Unversed invaded Thebes. Ven and Hercules took out most of them, but they did save one monster for me when I got there. I just..don't run as fast as Hercules does. Kiva: Oh.. But, you did have the swordsmanship skills to make that up. Zack: Yeah.. But, you know what? It was both Qwark and Angeal that inspired me to be a hero. Kiva: Gosh... I can understand why Qwark wanted you to be a hero, but...who's Angeal? Zack: My best friend while I was in SOLDIER. Kiva: Wow... Angeal must be proud of you. Zack: Yeah.. - Elsewhere, Cruella de Vil tried to get into the fur store, but due to a restraining order, she's not allowed to enter. Cruella returned to her car, which still works, and goes for a few miles until it falls apart completely. She began to question herself what does she have to live for, but stopped and went into an art gallery, only to see a painting of a single spot. An artist named Lars begin to question what does she see, and she responded with one word: Everything. A few minutes later, both Cruella and Lars come to an agreement. Cruella wants him to create an art masterpiece, but in exchange, Lars wants her to be his muse. Category:Scenes